A burning Flame
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: Hazeltail has successfully kitted. But a few nights before, a mysterious prophecy is formed. Jayfeather suspects that his brothers kits are involved. Will ThunderClan survive the horrible news of the traitor that is possibly worse than Tigerstar? Reviewww
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A grey tom stared at his camp, in ruins. He couldn't believe it. How did this happen? Out of nowhere, two silver she-cats approached him. They were glowing, and when they spoke, he realised that they were StarClan warriors.

"_A flame will be let loose, destroying everything and everyone in it's path._" The larger silver tabby said. The smaller one, which looked like a replica of the first one, said, "_Rustling leaves will save all._"

"Wait, what does this mean? Don't go!" But his starry ancestors had already left, leaving the medicine cat flabbergasted. He repeated what he had heard. "A flame will be let loose, destroying everything and everyone in it's path. Rustling leaves will save all."

**Hey everyone, please review. No flames. I'm sorry there are no prizes, but if you guess who the silver cats are, I will mention you in my story. Put in a name, and you will be Birchfall's and Whitewing's kit. **=D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. A lot of people guessed right. It Silverstream and Feathertail. Sorry to those who didn't understand why RiverClan was giving ThunderClan a prophecy. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Ein Storm, I'm going to use Amberkit, but she is not going to look like how you've described, and she is not Whitewing's kit. Lost-Blue-Phantom, I might use Bluekit. Just so you all know, it's new leaf, and a lot of warriors are having kits. Hazeltail, Sandstorm (Because she only had one litter) and Whitewing. And CRAZY 4 JELLYBEANS, I will use Mistkit. Again, thanks for the reviews everyone =P.**

Lionblaze paced back and forth outside the nursery. Hazeltail was kitting, so he was not allowed in. Suddenly he felt warm breath in his ear. It was Hollyleaf. "Lionblaze, she'll be ok."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Leafpool just went down to Firestar's den. She told me Hazeltail has finished kitting." Just then Jayfeather's head popped out of the nursery.

"Lionblaze, you may come in now."

"Thankyou Jayfeather!" Lionblaze briefly licked Jayfeather between the ears and rushed in. When Lionblaze came in, Hazeltail purred. "Are the kits alright?" Lionblaze asked anxiously.

"They're just fine, Lionblaze." Hazeltail affectionately butted Lionblaze in the flank with her head. "But I can't think of any names."

"Well, you just kitted, you should be resting." Hazeltail briefly closed her eyes then opened them stare at Lionblaze with the eyes that made him fall in love with her. "This one on the left keeps squirming around. Let's call him Rustlekit. Do you like that name, Lionblaze?"

"I love it. Rustlekit, what a lovely name. The one in the middle has a fire-red pelt, just like Firestar! Can we call him Flamekit?"

Hazeltail purred. "That's perfect. Now what about the last one?" Her voice was getting softer, and she was sounding rather exhausted.

"Hazeltail," Lionblaze's voice was getting high with worry, "Don't wear yourself out. You can not fall sick. Not with the kits. Please rest."

"Alright, thankyou Lionblaze. Please think of a name for our little girl." Hazeltail then gave into her tiredness. She fell asleep, her kits still suckling milk. Lionblaze looked lovingly at his small blind kits, no bigger than his large paws. He looked at his baby girl, watching her silently suckle her mothers milk. She looked nearly exactly the same as her mother, only except had the same amber eyes as himself. He then decided that when Hazeltail awoke, he would ask if he could call her, Amberkit.

~*~

Firestar gazed down at Hazeltail's kits. One had pale ginger fur, just like Sandstorm and Leafpool. Lionblaze had told him that his name was Rustlekit. Then there was one with a flame-coloured pelt, just like Squirrelflight's and his own. His name was Flamekit. And the last one, a girl, looked exactly like Hazeltail, except for her eyes, which were amber, just like Lionblaze's. Her name was Amberkit. Sandstorm was next to him, her belly swollen with kits. It had been a very long time since she last kitted. She was one of the clans most senior warriors. He looked at his mate, and purred, "Rustlekit looks just like you, Sandstorm." Sandstorm rubbed her head against his flank in reply. "It's nearly time." She said. Firestar knew this was very serious, so rushed out to get his daughter and grandson. In the medicine den, he only found Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, Sandstorm thinks it's nearly time." Jayfeather's ears pricked up.

"But Leafpool examined her yesterday and said that she would only be ready at sunrise tomorrow!"

"Sandstorm thinks that it is time really soon!" Jayfeather looked doubtful but followed Firestar nevertheless. After all, it was possible that Leafpool got the times wrong. He entered the nursery and smelled Sandstorm sitting close to Hazeltail. He also felt fear coming from her. She wasn't very scared, but she was still worried. Jayfeather hurried up to her. "Sandstorm, I'll have to check to see if it was just a gut feeling, or if you really are about to kit." Jayfeather put his ear up close to her stomach. Indeed, she was nearly ready.

~*~

Firestar was pacing up and down in front of the nursery in a similar fashion that Lionblaze was five sunrises ago. Leafpool then arrived through the gorse bush at the camp entrance.

"Firestar? What are you doing by the nursery?"

"Sandstorm is kitting." Just as he finished saying that Jayfeather popped out of the nursery.

"Jayfeather! Is she ok?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes Firestar. To be honest, I was nervous. This is the first time I've helped somebody kit by myself. Leafpool?" He scented her. "Leafpool? Can you fetch some borage?"

"Yes Jayfeather." Leafpool hurried off.

"Can I see her, Jayfeather?" Firestar asked.

"I'm sorry Firestar, not yet. You have to wait till the kits start suckling. Anyway, Sandstorm seems pretty exhausted. I recommend you wait until sundown." Sundown wasn't too far away. Firestar began pacing again until Jayfeather suddenly said, "Don't wear yourself out."

Firestar stopped pacing, but stayed outside of the nursery. A few moments later, Graystripe joined Firestar, but was then called for a patrol by Brambleclaw. Finally, sundown came.

~*~

Inside the nursery, Firestar gazed adoringly down at his kits. There were 5 all together. _Newleaf has brought a lot of kits_ he thought.

"Firestar, can we name this one," Sandstorm gestured toward a kit of whom had a misty pelt, "Mistkit?"

"Of course we can, Sandstorm. As for the one who looks remarkably like Bluestar did, can we name her Bluekit?" Sandstorm nodded slowly and then smiled.

"Bluekit." She murmured softly to herself. Odd enough, it was true. Bluekit looked nothing like her parents, as she had fur just like Bluestar's. The only resemblance she bared to her parents was her eyes, which were like Sandstorm's , and her nose, which looked EXACTLYlike Firestar's. Sandstorm purred. "Look at the one at the end, Firestar, he looks almost the same as you!" They decided they would call him Redkit, as it suited him perfectly. Firestar looked at the one in the middle. She was silently suckling the milk. She was a pale ginger, like Sandstorm, but had darker orange stripes that matched Firestar's pelt. They called her Rubykit. And the very last one had a white pelt, like Cloudtail, with a dark ring around her eye that was a pale orange, just as Sandstorm's was. The called her Ringkit.


End file.
